River's story
by Dani of the Electroclan
Summary: Danny becomes a halfa, and believed he was one of only three in the world, in both the ghost zone and the human world. What happens when a new girl comes to town and immediately wants to be friends with him?
1. What the Heck!

What if when Danny became half ghost, a ghost became half human?

* * *

River flew fast, dodging Ember's guitar fists. She readjusted the hood of her cloak, sticking her tongue out at Ember, before completely turning around to watch her face. Ember growled, baring her teeth. "I'll teach you to crash a concert, you little brat!"

Ember started playing Phantom of the Opera, throwing punches at River who was now flying backwards. River opened her mouth to taunt Ember, but froze as a green light enveloped her, pain following the light. Her unearthly wail mixed with that of a teenage boy floating beside her, his back arched in agony. She wrapped her arms around him, hoping to use her abilities to help ease his pain.

River bit back a wail, instead whimpering as pain racked through her. She looked down at the now dying boy. She hugged him tight and wished she could do something about it. She possessed the unconscious boy and dragged him away from the ghost zone. He was human and the portal was draining him of life, and, since she was possessing him, indirectly making her human. (Though she didn't know that. But if she did, she still would've helped.) She lay him gently on the floor after phasing out of him. Immediately she felt a shock, and she blacked out.

* * *

**Two Years Later**

**River's POV**

The first thing I feel when I come to, is weight. I feel heavy, though I'm weightless unless I chose to be. I sit up and rub my eyes to force them to focus. All I see when I open my eyes is white. I sit up and try to fly. The only thing I succeed in doing is fail in my attempt to fly.

After a few minutes of me failing, a woman walks in with a clipboard. She smiles at me and sets the clipboard down on the table. "Well, looks like our mysterious Jane Doe is finally awake." She makes me sit down on the bed before sitting next to me.

I turn toward her and look her dead in the eyes. "My name is not Jane Doe."

The woman looks at me, shocked. "Oh, I know that, sweetie. We needed something to call you while you were here." She tries to regain her overly sweet smile and ends up with a tolerating grimace. "What _is _your name?"

I turn my head away, looking at the floor. "River." I murmur.

The woman nods, satisfied with just that, for now. She gestures to a pile of clothes and turns to leave. "Your clothes are here, and since you have no severe injuries, you'll be leaving soon."

She leaves and I walk toward the clothing, expecting my cloak to be on the top, but the outfit is unfamiliar. The shirt was a dark blue crop-top with sequins in the shape of a star. The jeans were skinnies, with biker boots going halfway up her calves.

I got dressed and walk out the door. The woman greets me on the other side and leads me to a desk. "Ok. You need to call your parents to come get you, and pay the bills."

I look down and scuff my boot on the floor in discomfort. "I don't have any parents." My voice is barely audible, and the woman has to lean closer to hear.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't quite catch that."

I keep my head down, but raise my voice so she could hear. "I said I don't have any."

She looks at me sympathetically and picks up the phone. "I guess you'll have to go to an orphanage. And don't worry, sweetie, I'll pay for the bills."

I try to look thankful, really, I do, but I'm still trying to figure out what happened. I catch a glimpse of my reflection in the window and freeze. My hair is golden brown, not silver like I'm used to seeing, and flows down my back to stop just above my belt (No surprise there. It's always been long. I hate having short hair.) my eyes are a yellow/green, sparking with mischief. My face is almost unrecognizable. It's softer, making me look like a normal teen, and not a hardened thief I am, was?

I stop thinking. My attention is pulled back to the woman as she stands up. "Come on. They're waiting."

Looking at her, my mind tries to figure out what she's talking about. "Who?"

"Well, River, sweetie, the orphanage has no more room, so they asked around for someone to take you. I think you'll love them! They have a daughter about your age."

I inwardly sigh. "Joy."

The woman fails to hear the sarcasm and lack of enthusiasm in my voice. "Isn't it?! You have someone to talk to about girl stuff and swap makeup tips... 'Corse I never had anyone to do those kinds of things with. I was the only girl in the family. Oh, here we are."

Her voice brought me back to reality. I looked at the family who was taking me in and set my jaw.

***Hey. Uh... So, please please please review and tell me what you think. Please? Thanks. And if anyone wants to know what the song sounds like, it's Phantom of the Opera by NightWish.***

Dani of the Electroclan


	2. The Cheerleader from Hell

Sam's POV

_I can't believe I'm wearing this._ I tug at the sleeves of the powder blue shirt my mom stuffed me in, scowling. I wanted to wear my usual attire, complete with my favorite combat boots, but she said, "We don't want to scare the poor girl, Samantha." Gah. I hate it when she uses that card. So here I am, miserable in the shirt, slacks, and heels my mom picked out.

I tug the sleeves again as a bored girl following a chattering Amy walked through the door. I saw the girl's jaw clench when she saw my family. Amy steers the girl over to us and looks at her.

"River, sweetie, this is the Mansons. They're the ones who adopted you."

River nods slightly and mumbles something about how she can take care of herself. It seems that I'm the only one who heard her, but a look from her tells me that I don't want to ask what she meant.

About an Hour Later

I'm sitting in the Nasty Burger with Danny and Tucker. I haven't changed out of the outfit picked out for me, and am glaring at everyone, daring them to say anything.

Tucker is hounding me with questions about River and I'm so close to stabbing him with a fork. "For the millionth time, shut up." I give him a look that said I'd murder him if he didn't shut up.

Unfortunately he doesn't take the hint. "Why don't you like her? You hardly know her..."

I tune him out and turn to Danny who's banging his head on the table. "Tucker, just shut it. Seriously. I'd rather be lectured by the box ghost right now."

A commotion in the front of the restaurant makes us stop our conversation and look. River is arguing with my/our parents. "I'm not five. I don't need a curfew." Her raised voice reaches us and I grimace.

Danny saw my expression and said, knowingly, "That's her, isn't it?"

I nod, my head buried in my arms. "Yeah. I don't know if I can live with her. In the half hour I spent with her, I've never wanted to stab someone more than Tucker. No offense."

Tucker looks shocked at me. "You want to stab someone more than me?! She must really be bad."

I groan, lifting my head like it is a million pounds and gave him a 'Are you stupid?' look. "Yeah. She's really bad. Take Jazz, Dash, and Danny and put them together."

Danny makes an annoyed grunt at being lumped in with Dash. "So... She's basically preppy, annoying, and sarcastic?" Tucker's comment earned a hurt glare from Danny.

River loses the fight and enters the restaurant, grumbling. She sees me, Tucker, and Danny and makes her way over to us. A flicker of recognition passes, but it vanishes a second later, leaving me wondering if it had been there in the first place.

* * *

Ok. Gonna have to end it here. Please review and tell me what you think of my story. I kinda suck at using other people's characters, so don't yell at me because they are out of character. :P if you want to see someone do something, I'll try to work it into my story.


	3. Red Slushies and Blue Mist

River's POV

I spot Samantha and two other people sitting by the window and make my way over to them. Samantha's the only one I recognize, at first. As I walk closer, I see the boy who I had seen in the strange green light. "Hey. Sup?"

Samantha (She told me not to call her that, but I don't see the point in nicknames.) forces a smile and gestures to the seat across from her. "Oh, hey, River. I was just telling Danny and Tucker about you."

I shiver the same time blue mist comes out of Danny's mouth. I can't help but wonder what made my core react the way it did. Normally it only happened when a ghost with an ice core came too close, but I don't see any. 'Well that was weird.'

"Uh. I gotta go. Nice meeting you, River." Danny makes a quick exit, making me get an odd feeling.

"Aw. Great, Sam. Your little sister scared Danny away."

Samantha's (Still not calling you Sam.) retort is interrupted by an annoying voice. "Hey, where's Fenton running off to?" The speaker turns out to be a jock (I'm dead, not stupid.) who, when he spots me, immediately starts flirting. "Hey, beautiful. Did it hurt when you fell from Heaven?"

I scowl at him in annoyance, but smirk as I banter, "Nope. But I scraped up my knees pretty bad when I crawled up from Hell."

He doesn't seem to get the hint as he winks at me. "You're too pretty to be from Hell."

I growl at him and lean threateningly. He backs off, holding his hands up in defense. "If you're not interested, just say so."

As I stand to leave, I'm bumped by someone holding a slushie. It slides down my shirt and into my jeans. The cold doesn't bother me, but the damp spreading in my clothes does. I rush to the only place in town I know, the mansion I'm supposed to call home. But I know that the only home I have is in the Far Frozen. I don't know how to get there from here, though, and I don't know if they'll recognize me, let alone let me back after what I did.**  
**

* * *

Sorry it's so short. I had more, but the computer decided, let's not save. So... I have no clue what I typed. Please bear with me and review! I love reviews. I also need some ideas as to what happens and how River will tell Danny what happened. Will she tell him directly, or will she beat around the bush and leave him to guess what happened? I dunno. You tell me.


	4. The Past That Haunts

I would like to thank those who reviewed and XDragon...something or other...X for giving me a very good idea. I appreciate that. And I'll try to update regularly, but between band, school and babysitting, I might fall off the face of the earth once in awhile. Please don't call the galactic police. It happens from time to time. :P

* * *

River's POV

As I quickly walk 'home', I see out of the corner of my eye, someone I wish I'd never ever seen, Ember. She notices me and scowls, ditching her fight with another ghost that seems farmilliar. She floats over to me and looks me over. "River. It's been two years since I've seen you, kid. You changed your look. Though I'm not sure it suits you. If I were you, I'd get rid of the red stains."

I shiver, a reaction to whoever the other ghost is, making my snarky comment not quite as snarky as I wanted it. "I'd say nice to see you again, but it really isn't. Wait, what do you mean by two years?"

Ember shrugs. "You disappeared and no one, not even Clockwork could find you. Until now."

The ghost throws up a shield in front of me as Ember plays stabbing chords. He's hit by one of Ember's fists and she stands over him, smirking. "I'll take care of you later, hot-shot." She shoots a couple at me and I dodge all but one. It hits me square in the chest and I gasp for breath. I didn't even notice I was breathing.

I black out, the last thing I see is the Ember disappearing and the new ghost changing into Danny.

* * *

"River. Hey, River. Wake up. River, wake up."

I groan as they shake me. I mumble a few curse words and open my eyes to Danny and Samantha looking at me, concerned. "You ok?" Danny holds his hand out for me to lift myself up. I ignore it, pushing myself into a sitting position using my arms.

"What happened?" Samantha raises her eyebrow while asking the question.

I pretend to be clueless. "I don't know. I saw purple and next thing I know, you're shaking my head off."

Danny rubs the back of his neck. "Sorry. But you wouldn't wake up."

I stand up, feeling a little dizzy, and roll my eyes. "Really. I'm fine."

Danny looks convinced, but Samantha narrows her eyes at me as if she knows something isn't being told. I grin and decide to irritate her some. "Hey, Samantha? Could you maybe give me some fashion tips? I mean, obviously I have better fashion sense than you, but you pull off that outfit so perfectly. And how do you keep your skin so clear?" I gush on and on about girly stuff that I'd never actually thought about. I see Samantha turning red and Danny is looking at me like I'm crazy, but hey, I am crazy.

* * *

I'm going to have to end this here. Hope you like it. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been working through a bout of depression. If you'll excuse me, I've got to call in an EPP. (emergency puppy protocol)


	5. Questions and Cryptic Answers

**I apologize to those who are a little peeved at the shortness of my chapters. This is my first story that I've written for anyone but myself and I don't want to seem as if I'm rambling. I'm also kinda tentative because I don't actually know if any of you actually like it. So... again I apologize and hopefully I can make this one and the others longer. Enjoy.**

Sam POV

I glare at River as she called me Samantha. I can't believe she has the guts to, after I threatened her when she did so earlier. She just smiles at me and asks all kinds of girly stuff. I huff and turn to leave, but I see Danny's face, and I know he's looking for the ghost that set off his ghost sense again. I look around as well and see River looking at Danny with a questioning look.

MY POV, as I'm only observing and am all knowing here. (Not even Clockwork can rival how much I know. I know all thoughts, _and the_ future.)

Clockwork stops time as he steps out of his portal. He places a medallion on Danny and River's necks, unfreezing them from the time stop. Danny blinks and sees Clockwork, giving him a lopsided smile, before noticing River unfrozen as well.

"Um... Clockwork? Nice seeing you?" Danny's question catches River's attention. She narrowed her eyes at him and turns to Clockwork. She has a few questions for Clockwork as well.

"What's going on?"

Danny nods. "Yeah. Why's she not frozen?"

Clockwork looks pointedly at River and said something that surprised Danny, but not River. "She and I have a long overdue talk." He opens a portal and gestures them both in, leaving a medallion for Sam to find. "Now. River, do you have any idea why I brought you here?"

River pretends to think. "Um... Ooh, tough question... is it maybe the fact that I'm human and have absolutely no idea what the hell is going on?!" Her sarcastic remark makes way for a more desperate tone.

Danny stands in the background, desperately overworking his brain, trying to keep up. He gives up and entertains himself with the time screens.

Clockwork, a middle age, shows no emotion at River's outburst, instead reprimands Danny for picking up something. "Yes, and no. You see, River, your coming back wasn't supposed to happen. I believe it has something to do with something you stole from me."

Danny, forgetting his amusement seeing Sam fume at the absent Clockwork, said, "Wait a minute. What do you mean by coming back? And you stole from him? Just who the heck are you?"

River and Clockwork look at him in amusement, River because she thinks he looks cute, and Clockwork, well, because he's Clockwork. River bows mockingly at Danny, grinning. "I'm River, thief of the Ghost Zone. Though mainly only for my entertainment, and I almost always give everything back. With an exception of one of Clockwork's cloaks. I was attacked by Ember before I could give it back." River looks sheepishly at him and shrugs, the closest to an apology as she's going to get today. "Anyway. You said something about me not supposed to come back?"

Clockwork nods wisely, now his elderly version. "Yes, I did. You're not supposed to be in this universe. You're stealing the cloak, I believe had something to do with you being here. Though, I'm not sure."

Danny thinks to himself, 'I thought you had all the answers, old man.'

River nods, her confusion apparent on her face. She can't wrap her head around the idea and gives up. "Yeah. Ok, but why's Danny here?"

Danny glares at River, but he doesn't actually mean it. He's interested in, not being annoyed at her, but finding out what Clockwork meant. He, however, being him, can't help but roll his eyes and smirk. "'Cause I know more than you..."

Clockwork interrupts him with a shake of his head. "You're here because you need to know what happened when the accident affected you and River."

River smirks when she sees Danny's expression of annoyance and confusion. Clockwork looks at her pointedly and her smirk melts into a smile of faux innocence. River was basically the only person who can, and will, irritate Clockwork, though he knows beforehand, it doesn't make it any more irritating. "What? I didn't do anything. I swear."

Clockwork comes as close as he ever will to rolling his eyes, but manages to refrain from doing so. "Of course you didn't."

Danny has never seen Clockwork irritated and so he's standing in the middle of the room with his mouth hanging open. Clockwork continues as if nothing had happened. "When River and you, Daniel, were caught in the making of the portal, you were dying. River saw this, I believe, not really sure about those details, and tried to save you, but when she overshadowed you, half of your beings were swapped. Still not sure how, but that's what I know. River was supposed to be sent to another universe, but I believe that the cloak she stole caused some interference, but since time is warped around her, I can't be sure."

River huffs and sits on one of the machines cross-legged. "She is right here. Come on, old man, at least say you tried to figure it out."

Clockwork shifts into his toddler self and looks at her. "I'm not old. And yes, I tried. It's not as easy as you think. Now get off there." Clockwork is now a middle aged man and the resulting scene is one that looks like a father reprimanding his daughter.

River jumps off the machine with a, "Whatever." and turns from Danny to Clockwork. "How do I do what he does? You know, change from ghost to human?"

Danny shifts uncomfortably. "I don't know what you're talking about."

River rolls her eyes and grabs his shirt by the collar. "Listen here, shorty. I don't intend to stay like this forever. So either you cooperate, or we do this my way." River's eyes flash silver dangerously as Danny shifts in her grasp, avoiding her gaze.

* * *

**I have to end this here. Hope you like it and hope it's long enough, Liliana Dragonshard. Sorry about it being so late. Hope the chapter makes up for that. If not, I have cookies... (::) Thanks for the reviews.**


End file.
